Since That Night
by tp96
Summary: Angel and Gunn try to work through the new feelings they have for one another. Eveyone knows they are the most unlikely couple, but that doesn't stop their attraction from growing. Read to see what happens. Slash!
1. The Problem

**_Warning: This story is a slash story. That means a male/male relationship. If this offends you, please don't read._**

**The Problem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Angel series except my own.**

Gunn paused before entering the hotel, his hand stilling on the doorknob, dreading that he would soon face in person what he had discovered this past week. Because what he discovered has changed his whole view on himself, on his life, on everything. Ever since that incident with his old crew at Caritas, things had changed drastically, things that he wasn't sure he was ready to accept. He swallowed painfully. This was too hard to deal with. It was just too difficult. Why did this have to happen now…now of all times? He couldn't deal with this shit right now. With the slaying vamps, handling all these new cases, worrying about Cordelia's health with these headaches that seem to be kicking her ass more and more everyday, he barely has time to deal with anything else. And now he has to face _it_, this new curveball that life decided to throw his way. He has to face _him_.

"Hey handsome what you doing," Cordelia greeted from behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. That was how bad she had scared him. Now he knew he was really losing it. He rarely allowed people to sneak up on him. His senses were almost always on full alert. He lived in L.A. for Christ's sake, a place where demons and vampires stalked humans for meals. He should have known better than to have his guard down like that. He felt the anger curse through him, anger directed at the source of his distress, at _him_.

Gun turned to look at her briefly. "Nothing," he told her, the word coming out slightly gruff, before he flung the door open, striding purposely toward the counter, not even holding the door open for her like he usually does. He saw Wesley shuffling through some files in the cabinet, and he nodded briefly in his direction in greeting. He then hung his head down, hands gripping the counter way too tightly, trying as hard as he can to let the irrational anger fade away.

He felt a gentle hand on his back. "Hey you okay," Cordelia asked quietly. Gunn nodded silently, because he knows if he tries to verbally answer it won't sound convincing enough. "You sure," she prodded lightly, her hand now rubbing his back soothingly. His head rose at that, a smile forming on his lips. Just the fact that _Cordelia_ is touching him so affectionately tells him just how worried she is about him. He glanced at her; the same small smile on his lips and nodded again. She smiled back and moved around the counter towards Wesley, subtlety touching his arm and jerking her head in Gunn's direction, non-verbal way of saying 'It's your turn to talk to him now'. Gunn doesn't miss the silent exchange between the two, rolling his eyes slightly at their lack of tact.

Wesley gingerly came forward until he's standing in front of Gunn. He drummed his fingers on the counter nervously, not sure exactly what to say. Gunn stared directly at him, smirking because the Englishman is fidgeting under his steady gaze, refusing to meet his eyes. Then blue eyes connect with his, and Gunn arched a brow playfully as if to say 'I'm waiting'. Gunn beat him to the punch though, speaking before Wesley starts. "Before you say anything, I'm fine Wes," he states firmly but softly. "I just have some stuff on my mind okay. Nothing for you or that _gorgeous_ brunette over there to worry about."

Just then Angel comes walking towards them, catching the tail end of the conversation. "What shouldn't I worry about," he remarked flippantly, a slight smirk on his lips. "Morning guys," he greeted, heading directly for the coffee pot, not saying another word until some of the hot liquid has slid down his throat. He then comes back around the counter, stands directly next to Gunn, and just stares. He was aware that Gunn was fidgeting under his stare, but he continued to study the man closely, ignoring the fact that his staring could be taken as something else entirely.

Gunn closed his eyes tightly; cursing his bad luck, because standing next to him is the reason why his life has gone to shit. Yet again he didn't even sense that someone else was coming near him. He hadn't heard Angel coming down the stairs. A mirthless laugh escaped him when he realizes of course he didn't hear him. Angel is a vampire. They're kind of known for creeping around without making a sound. Maybe if he keeps reminding himself that Angel _is_ a vampire, then it will become easier. Then he won't feel that tightening in his chest whenever Angel's dark eyes linger on him just a little too long. Then he won't feel those pangs of desire hitting him in his gut just from looking at the smooth skin peeking out of Angel's shirt because he always has to have the first two buttons opened. Another bitter laugh is released from his mouth. He is more focused on the fact that Angel is a vampire, rather than the fact that he is a _male_ vampire. That fact should freak him out more shouldn't it?

Angel frowned, noticing the various emotions flit across Gunn's face, hearing what is supposed to be laughter coming out of Gunn's mouth. He's been like this for over a week now, so withdrawn and sullen, except when he's fighting. Only then, you see some sort of emotion out of him. It's as if he only allows himself to come alive when he's killing vampires or chopping off the heads of demons. As soon as the job is done, he reverts back inside himself. No longer is he delivering his sarcastic quips. His smiles are becoming more and more infrequent, real laughter actually now non-existent. Angel is extremely worried about Gunn, maybe more than Cordelia and Wesley, because more of his emotions are invested here. And that last thought frightens him a little, but his own fears are the least of his worries right now. He is only concerned with Gunn's welfare at this moment.

Angel set his mug on the counter and then tentatively placed a hand on Gunn's arm. "What's up with you," he asked softly, turning Gunn to face him. Gunn's eyes widened, his gaze focused on Angel's hand touching him. He swallowed hard, opening his mouth to give his patent 'I'm fine' answer, but Angel somehow senses that he's about to lie. "No…no more lies Gunn," Angel says softly, his hand falling back down to his side. "I wanna know what's going on with you these days," he starts again, his eyes floating to meet Wesley's eyes and then Cordelia's, seeing the same concern in their eyes before returning his attention to Gunn. "_We_ wanna know what's going on with you," he corrected seconds later.

Gunn closed his eyes again, sending up a silent prayer, hoping that when he re-opens them that Angel would not be standing there facing him, smelling so good and looking so genuinely worried about him. It would be so much easier if Angel was just some regular guy. Then maybe he could try to face this new…thing….head on. But he can't face the reality; the reality being that Angel was no every day Joe. Slowly, but surely he was falling for a vampire, a vampire for God's sake. He was supposed to be the ultimate vampire hater, especially after what happened to Alonna. And here he was loving one of them. His eyes snapped open then in shock at what he just thought. Did he just think about the word love in relation to Angel? No he couldn't do this. Attraction was one thing, but love? No he couldn't handle that.

Angel's frown deepened, both hands now reaching out to hold Gunn by the arms. Gunn flinched unconsciously as soon as the hands touched him. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I-I guess I'm a little jumpy today. I'm fine…really." He grimaced. He had just said the one thing that would express that he was in fact lying through his teeth. 'I'm fine' is always a dead giveaway that you're not fine at all.

Angel shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You're _not_ fine," he said between clenched teeth, trying to ignore the hurt caused by Gunn flinching from his touch. "Talk to us Gunn. We're your friends remember."

Gunn clenched his jaw in irritation. "No, _Wesley_ and _Cordelia_ are my friends. I distinctly remember saying the other night that _you're_ not my friend. At Caritas, _remember_?" Gunn threw the word back at Angel mockingly, trying to get the vampire to stop looking at him that way, like he actually gives a damn about some black kid from the streets. And then he sees it, the brief flash of pain in Angels's eyes, which makes him regret his words, but he knows it's too late take them back.

Angel calmly picked up his mug, draining the contents in one long drink. The mug is slammed on the counter and he comes inches away from Gunn's face, his face set and hard, but those eyes…they're still soft. "Okay Gunn, I know you're going through some stuff right now, but try to remember that I'm not the enemy here," he said evenly. "I just wanna help you."

Gunn laughed out loud, the sound grating on his nerves because the laughter is brittle. "_You_ wanna help _me_," he said disbelievingly, his voice harsh. He bit the inside of his cheek before continuing. "You're the reason why I've been like this. You're the reason why I don't understand what's happening with me lately. You're the reason why I feel like I don't even know myself." He pauses again. "You're the reason for everything," he whispered hoarsely, tearing his eyes away to look at the floor. Without another word he heads for the door leading to the garden, his back stiff and tense with anger, anger at himself for baring his emotions like that. The sound of the doors slamming was the last thing reverberating through the room.

The room is left in silence, no one really knowing what to say. No one knows how to react to the outburst. Cordelia comes to lean on the counter next to Wesley, a loud sigh releasing from her lips. She knows she is the only one brave enough to break the silence. "Angel," she called out softly. He doesn't respond, his dark eyes still staring at the spot where Gunn stood just seconds ago. "Angel…snap out of it…Angel," she ordered in that demanding way only Cordelia can. He turned to look at her, the hurt in his eyes obvious. "Angel, he doesn't mean what he's saying."

"Doesn't he," he retorted brusquely, his jaw tightening.

"Angel, Gunn was forced to make a huge decision last week," Wesley explained lightly. "He basically had to make a choice between an alliance to you or to the people he has been loyal to for God knows how long. He was their _leader_ Angel and now he works solely with us. He's probably coming to terms with what that means. _We're_ his team now, not them."

"It's not that Wes and you know it," Angel replied forcefully. "You _heard_ him. The problems he's been dealing with have to do with me."

"Yes Angel, because choosing not to kill you meant that he chose to leave his old world behind," Wesley replied patiently. "That's all it is. He's not angry at you directly."

Angel shook his head wildly, meeting Wesley's eyes. "No it's more than that," he insisted. "I can feel it. This isn't about alliances. This is about anger…anger that he has towards me." He dragged a hand threw his hair in frustration. "Did you see how he flinched when I touched him," he asked, his voice sounding panicked to his own ears.

Cordelia sighed again. She had a feeling what was up with Gunn, but she didn't want to broach that subject with him. She had seen the way he had been looking at Angel this past week. More importantly, she had noticed the way Angel had been _staring_ at Gunn longingly. She was beginning to think that Gunn was just starting to face his feelings for Angel, whatever they were. Attraction, infatuation, love maybe? She wasn't sure. The only way to find out was to talk to Gunn about it. She bit her lip, wishing that she didn't have to do that, but knowing that no one else would have the guts to do it even if they did figure out what was really wrong with Gunn. So it would have to be her. Sometimes she hated being a fearless bitch…but only sometimes.

"Do you think maybe I should try talking to him again," Angel said suddenly. He glanced at Wesley and then Cordelia for confirmation.

Cordelia was brought out of her thoughts by that question. "No," she said emphatically and perhaps a little too loudly. Angel got that look in his eyes again; you know the one that resembled a puppy that was just kicked. "I mean if he's dealing with loyalty issues related to you, then it's probably better if someone else talks to him about it," she amended quickly. "Just let me work my magic on him. No one can resist my charm. He just needs a little extra sensitivity." She smiled brightly then, placing her hands on her hips.

Wesley snorted rudely. "Well, maybe that sensitivity should come from someone else," he remarked dryly.

"Bite me Wesley," Cordelia quipped, the smile tightening slightly.

"Just tell me where," Wesley countered calmly, crossing his arms across his chest. He then gave her an exaggerated wink.

Cordelia giggled. "Do you hear him," she said in between giggles, her eyes falling on Angel. "I think I'm a bad influence on him."

Angel smiled wryly, their banter making him a feel a little better. "Yeah you probably are," he told her. Cordelia slapped him playfully on the arm. "Hey, I'm just agreeing with you."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "Well don't," she replied simply. "Well except if I'm saying something that's true, like Cordelia is a goddess. Then you agree with me." She clapped her hands together with finality. "Okay, here I go…into the lion's den." She turned away from them, heading in the direction Gunn stalked off in. Why did she feel like she was heading into war?

**Note: This story was started to bring me out of my writer's block. Also, because I noticed that they're aren't many Angel/Gunn pairings out there.**


	2. The Talk

**The Talk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Angel series except my own.**

Cordelia stood in front of the doors leading to the garden peering through the glass at the young man who had fast become one of her best friends in this world; a part of her family really. As dysfunctional as it seemed, that's what they all were, a family. She couldn't just stand by and let two people who were very important in her life grow farther and farther apart just because of the beginning of "new feelings". They had been through way too much crap together to just let it all fall apart now. She sighed heavily and opened the doors, stepping out into the sunshine, coming to stand beside him. He was sitting on the stone bench of the fountain staring off into space, looking as if he had lost his best friend. And she guessed in a way he had. The way he was looking at Angel now seemed to be more than 'just a friend'.

He didn't look up to acknowledge her, but the stiffening in his body language told her that he knew he wasn't alone. "You mind if I chill out here next to you," she asked tentatively, forcing her tone to be soft and soothing. She could do this. She could be caring and sensitive to the feelings of others, especially if it was a member of her family, even though what they really needed was a swift kick in the ass. She put her hand out to place it on his thigh, jerking it back quickly, before saying to hell with it and letting her hand fall. As soon as her hand came in contact with his thigh, his head turned, his brown eyes staring at her hand but he still didn't say a word. She sighed again. "So…you mind explaining to be what that little outburst was about," she tried again, hoping this time she would get a verbal response.

"Not really," he answered shortly, his eyes staring now down at the ground. "Let's just chalk it up to I'm having a bad day." He turned to look at her then, his eyes looking so sad. The man before her was nothing like who he was just a mere week ago. All the joy and happiness was sucked out of him somehow and she…well….she _knew _what had happened. The joy had been replaced by doubt and confusion. Still, he had friends. There was no reason why he should keep it all inside.

"Gunn, you know no one would have ever thought you and I would have become friends," she stated honestly, her hand still on his thigh. He snorted at that and she pinched him playfully in the arm, which in turn caused him to wince. "Oh stop it you big baby. That didn't hurt."

He raised a brow defiantly. "Says who," he shot back. "Obviously you've never been on the receiving end of your own violence."

She was the one to snort then at his choice of words. Violence? Really…she had barely touched him and all he's doing is being a big…okay she digressed. Which was probably his plan...right? Distract Cordy so that she won't make you talk about all the fantasies you've been having about a certain dark-haired vampire. Well it wasn't going to work. She was tired of beating around the bush. "Like I was saying…you and I became friends, even though we didn't expect it," she continued on. She took his chin and forced him to look at her. "But we _are_ friends aren't we?" He nodded. "Okay, so why won't you talk to me."

"Cordy I already told you guys that I'm---," and he didn't get to finish.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "If you tell me that you're fine one more time, I will slap you so hard upside that big ball head of yours," she told him angrily. Her patience with him had finally snapped. His eyes narrowed back at her, his jaw clenching, and he got that look on his face that meant he was going to try to be stubborn. She waited a minute to give him time to tell her the truth, to see if he would put the truth out there before she put it out there herself. When she saw him continuing to stare at her, she bit her lip before continuing, pulling her eyes away from him momentarily. "Well, I've been noticing some changes in both you and Angel," she said smoothly, not yet returning her eyes to meet his glance, choosing instead to stare at her nails. He inhaled audibly, a soft curse escaping his lips. "And you and I both know what those changes are, don't we Gunn," she said in a tone that dared him to challenge, her brown eyes finally meeting his once more. "So do you have the hots for Angel or what?"

* * *

Angel watched Cordelia slip outside into the garden, wishing that he could have gone himself. But of course he couldn't, it being daytime and all. Not to mention the fact that Gunn didn't want to be within ten feet of him. Angel turned and gripped the counter, much in the same way Gunn had earlier. A file was pushed towards him and his eyes Sflew upwards to look at Wesley, the man who he now worked for, one of the people in this world that was the closest to him. But would he understand? Could he talk to him about this? He shook his head slightly, answering his own question. He would deal with his issue how he always dealt with personal things…on his own. He opened the file and began scanning the contents, reading up on the latest case that they had accepted.

"So are you going to talk about what's bothering you," Wesley questioned him softly. Angel looked at Wesley briefly before returning his eyes back to the file. He hoped that his broadsword had been cleaned and polished since the last time they fought a powerful demon, because it appeared that this new case called for serious weaponry. Then he remembered who had used it and his jaw clenched. Now he couldn't even read up on cases without his thoughts returning back to _him_. He closed the file and came around the counter, slapping it down on the desk. He strode over to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. He threw it in the microwave and set it to heat for a minute. When it was finished he poured the contents into one of the many mugs that littered the counter next to the sink and began sipping his meal quietly, trying his best to ignore the presence of his friend who he knew was waiting for an answer.

"Angel," Wesley began again sternly.

"I. Don't. Want. To talk about it," Angel replied coolly, his good mood now diminished. And that was just weird right there. When was the last time he had ever really been in a good mood? It had been forever. Sure he had been satisfied with his life. He had good friends, they were getting a lot of cases, and Darla was finally out of his life. And then the landscape decided to change. He started developing an attraction to one of his friends. Complicating the situation even more, that friend was a male, and unfortunately for Angel he was a very, very hot male. He closed his eyes tightly, groaning at where his thoughts were. It seemed that now 'said' friend had decided to take up residence in his head and…in his heart. That last one right there was the biggest problem.

"Angel we need to talk about this," Wesley said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, his back leaning casually on the counter. "You can't just bottle things up. That's what got you into trouble the last time, pushing us away from you."

That statement got his attention immediately. "Wes I'm not doing this on purpose," he tried to reason, but the disbelieving look that was shot at him stopped him from continuing the lie. "Okay so maybe I am doing this on purpose, pulling away from you I mean. I thought I was doing a great job of hiding it."

Wesley chuckled lightly. "You mean you thought we wouldn't notice anything different from the normal doom and gloom you sport regularly," he said sarcastically, causing the corner of Angel's mouth to quirk upwards.

"Well…yeah…I thought you would just say hey he's only putting in his brood hours," Angel said, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't think you'd notice." He peered down into his mug of blood. "I didn't think you would want to hear about…well…you know…my thing."

"Angel we're your friends," Wesley told him in exasperation. "Friends talk to each other about what's bothering them, while other friends listen. So talk. Tell me what the problem is. Maybe I can help."

Angel glanced up from his mug, placing the object down on his desk. "You wanna help me," he asked, repeating Wesley's sentiment. His eyes met his friend's gaze directly. "Help me stop," he pleaded.

"Angel I don't understand…what are you…help you stop what," Wesley prodded quietly, his arms falling to his side, finding himself taking steps closer to the vampire. "What do you need to stop?"

"Help me stop," he repeated painfully. "I need you to help me stop wanting him."

Blues eyes widened, mouth gaping, before it was snapped closed. "Umm…am I mistaken because I could have sworn you said him," he said gently. "Don't you mean her?"

"No, I meant him," Angel said with finality. "You wanted to talk…you wanted to help right. So help me stop wanting him. Help me stop thinking about him." He paused, his eyes taking on a far away appearance. "Help me stop feeling like I need him," he whispered harshly.

"Well…alright then…but who is him Angel," Wesley asked stupidly, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Angel didn't answer, letting the silence settle in. Wesley wasn't stupid. He would figure it out in a minute. And then he heard the gasp that he had been expecting and he forced his eyes to meet his. When he expected to see maybe disgust or even be on the end of one of Wesley's reproachful glances, he was surprised when all he saw was utter and complete shock.

Wesley ran his hand through his hair, his mind racing, not even able to come up with an audible response. How could he have been so blind? Angel's moods seemed to vary from sometimes almost giddy to brooding. And not just any brooding, the type that he took out on his punching bags in the basement. Come to think of it, he always became gloomier whenever Gunn was around, or correction whenever Gunn let his 'warm' personality show like he did today. He knew Gunn had been the only one who had seemed less than inclined to invite Angel back into the fold, but he had thought that Gunn had gotten over it, that he had forgiven Angel like him and Cordelia had. Then this past week, after the conflict with his old crew at Caritas, Gunn had become sullen and withdrawn whenever he was in Angel's presence again. He would have never thought it was because of…well…this. Did Gunn realize that Angel had feelings for him? Is that why he was acting like that?

The phone rang and Wesley jumped, his hand going to his heart, which was beating somewhat faster than usual. He picked up the receiver and provided their usual business greeting. He jotted down notes on the pad lying next to the telephone, nodding every so often. The call was over and he studied the pad, almost willing the case to go away for the moment, knowing that it wouldn't. He needed to talk with Angel about his…well…god this was uncomfortable.

"Who was on the phone," Angel asked calmly, even though his head was reeling as he tried to properly gage Wesley's reaction to his confession.

"It was Tyrone," Welsey answered just as calm, turning to look at Angel then. Apparently, his friend decided not to wait until the full moon to raise the demon. He just started the ritual actually. Angel, I'm sorry but we need to move now. Can we finish this conversation later?" He looked at he vampire hopefully, praying that he would say yes, even though he didn't actually relish continuing the uncomfortable topic. But he would do it, because that's what friends do.

"Sure no problem," Angel replied, shrugging his shoulders again, pretending as if nothing was wrong. He drained his mug of blood in a couple gulps, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He strode over to Wesley, taking the pad from him, quickly memorizing the address to where they needed to go. He then crossed the room to the weapon cabinet and opened it. "Do you know where my broadsword is?"

"Um…I think it's in the cabinet downstairs in the basement…at least that's where I think G---," he trailed off uneasily, but Angel didn't even flinch.

"Alright, I'll get Cordy and Gunn, while you get the ingredients for the counter spell," Angel responded easily, closing his thoughts off from the topic. He stepped as close as he could to the doorway without letting the sunlight hit him. He paused when he heard his name. He sucked in a breath that he didn't need to when he heard the rest of the Gunn's tirade.

* * *

Okay, he must be having one of those weird dreams, because Cordy did not just say that. She did not just ask him if he had the hots for Angel as if she had asked him if he liked cream in his coffee. A hysterical laugh was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He guessed that _was_ what she was asking though…sort of. He was the coffee and Angel was obviously the cream. And it wasn't like he hadn't been having more than friendly thoughts about the guy, because he had, too many in fact. He just didn't want to talk about it. If he said it out loud, it would just make it more real. He didn't know if he was ready for that. He looked at Cordelia, sensing her irritation at him. She had assigned herself to be the mother hen of their group and he had broken an unspoken cardinal rule…don't keep stuff from your friends. But how could he not keep this to himself. It could not only destroy their team, it could destroy him and Angel's friendship. Whatever they had left after what he said back there.

"_So_ not big with the patience here," she said impatiently, breaking into his thoughts.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing once more. "What do you want me to say," he bit out.

"I want you tell me the truth," she shot back. "Stop lying to me. I'm not an idiot nor am I blind. I'm not sheltered either. We live in L.A. for god's sake. I think I know when a man has the hots for another man."

He licked his lips, his jaw clenching painfully. He couldn't do this. He could not have this conversation. "We're not going to do this," he told her.

"Wrong answer buster…what do you know…you get to take another spin of the wheel of truth," she said determinedly. She arched a brow at him. "I'm waiting Gunn."

"What do you want me to tell you, that I want Angel," he said angrily, jumping to his feet quickly. "Do you want me to tell you that he's all that I think about now? Do you want me to say that? Okay, you win I want him alright. I Charles Gunn am apparently more of a vamp lover than a vamp hater. Is that what you wanted to hear?S"

Cordelia rose slowly and closed the distance between them, holding his face in her hands. "It's a start," she said quietly. The cell phone clipped on her pocket rang and she rolled her eyes for the intrusion. "What Wesley," she barked into the line. She nodded silently and then hung up. "We got a case. We'll finish this later. Let's move." He nodded and they both walked towards the doors. He allowed her to walk inside first and then he followed right behind. They both pulled up short when they saw Angel standing there with his mouth agape.

Angel looked at Gunn; saw his embarrassment at his announcement being heard. "I-I'm sorry I was about to call out to you guys, but you were talking and the sunlight and then…you know," he stumbled awkwardly, his eyes going to a safe target, Cordelia. He mumbled an apology and he glanced at Gunn again, noting that he looked like he wanted to just sink into the floor. He couldn't take looking at his eyes any longer, those soft brown eyes that had a horrified look to them, as if it was that disgusting to realize that you wanted a vampire. He whispered sorry again and then walked away, heading straight for the basement, passing Wesley on the way. He ignored his questioning eyes, instead shouting behind his shoulder that he was taking the sewers and that he would meet them there. He would push the hurt down for now and focus on work! Later, when he was alone in his room, then he would allow himself to feel the hurt and disappointment.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews for this story! I really appreciated them!**


	3. After the Confession

**After the Confession**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Angel series except my own.**

_To **silvi-hc** : I was trying to show how it hurt for Angel to see that horrified expression on Gunn's face. Angel thinks Gunn is disgusted at the thought of wanting a vampire. That's why Angel is hurt. I'm sorry if that wasn't more clear, but thanks for the great review._

_Thanks also goes__ out to **Pylea**** Princess** and **BlackCat200**. _

_On to the story..._

Three parts of the team stood awkwardly, each waiting for the other person to speak first. Just when they had found some semblance of order and had settled into a somewhat normal routine, something happened to throw the team off kilter again. Granted, whatever this was couldn't be helped. It wasn't like Angel and Gunn had planned to become attracted to each other. It just happened. Nevertheless _it_ had happened and it would affect the entire team. In fact, it already had.

Wesley slung the satchel containing the items they required for the counter spell to send the demon that was about to be raised back to wherever it came from. They had a job to do now. The uneasy conversations that were sure to take place would have to wait until later. He handed them their weapons, making sure to avoid as much eye contact as possible. He then headed towards the front door, stopping first to throw a glance over his shoulder.

"Are you both coming," he asked quietly, before continuing through the doors leading to outside where the car was parked.

When he was gone, Gunn turned to Cordelia, his eyes wide and anxious. "Please tell me that this day didn't just happen," he said morosely. "Tell me that I didn't just make a fool of myself, twice, in front of you guys. Tell me that Angel didn't just hear what I told you."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "When did we start lying to each other again Gunn…oh wait…I bet you can answer that one," she commented airily. He winced at that. "Sorry. I'm sorry. You _so_ don't need to hear this from me right now. Come on let's go, before the English Patient has a coronary." She dangled her ax down to her side as she walked briskly away from him.

Gunn inhaled loudly. "Nah it's alright…I deserve that I guess," he admitted, hurrying to catch up with her. He pulled on her arm just as they were on the walkway leading to the street. "Did you see the look in his eyes? He looked kind of hurt didn't he?"

"Well it could be the I'm so disgusted look you had on your face as soon as you laid eyes on him," she quipped, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. An expletive flew past his lips. "Yep, that about covers it right there. You are in a load of that."

"You think I can fix this…if I…you know…apologize," he asked hopefully. Cordelia almost melted at the hope shining in his eyes. He had it so bad for Angel that it was ridiculous. If he wasn't so stubborn and all macho then they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Still she could understand his reluctance. It was probably frightening and more than disconcerting to wake up one day and realize not only were you attracted a guy, but you were attracted to a guy who was not exactly part of the living world.

"Yeah you can fix it," she assured him. "But we have work to do first." She walked quickly towards Angel's car and got in next to Wesley. Seconds later, Gunn jumped into the backseat. Cordelia turned to look at him behind her. "After this, maybe you guys can talk."

"Yeah…talk," he responded unenthusiastically.

* * *

Angel climbed up the ladder leading to the outside world, muttering to himself all the way. He pushed hard on the trap door above him and when he felt it give way, he slid it aside and pulled himself up. He studied his surroundings, noting that he appeared to be in the laundry room of the college dorm. He just hoped it was the correct dorm. Then he realized that yeah it was. He recognized the posters on the walls promoting condom usage and various sports affiliated posters that also littered the walls. He had to come to this same dorm a couple weeks ago to help out a couple college students who had unknowingly invited vampires into their dorm room. He chuckled bitterly. Maybe this dorm was cursed or something, just like he was. His jaw clenched hard then. He did not want to think about the curse right now because that would lead to thinking about sex, which would in turn lead to thinking about him. And **that** he couldn't do…at least not now.

He jogged up the stairs quickly, pushing those thoughts out of his mind for like the zillionth time today. He walked down the hallway, his eyes scanning for the correct room number Wesley had listed on the notepad. He continued down the long hall, ignoring the scared looks he was getting from carrying a broadsword around in broad daylight. He couldn't stop to explain why he was walking around with a medieval weapon. He had to stop those kids from raising that demon. He had just passed the door and he slowly walked backwards. He looked up at the room number and focused his sensitive hearing. He heard various voices chanting in Latin and that was all he needed to hear. He kicked open the door and began stepping through the doorway, all eyes turning to look at him, the chanting ceasing immediately. Angel turned and looked at the doorway curiously. How could he have entered the room without an invitation? That meant one of the people in this room was a vampire. He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of these kids.

"So you guys wanna tell me why you want to raise a Hadean demon," he questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Cause I'm kinda thinking Hadean, word derived from the god Hades, you know the god of the underworld. Didn't that clue you in that what you're doing is a bad idea?" One of the guys stood up quickly and attacked Angel with supernatural speed, pushing him back into the hallway before he could even see the face morph in front of him. Angel hit the wall hard and he groaned. He responded instantly though, punching his attacker in the face and then backhanding him, sending the vampire back into the room.

Angel quickly entered the room again, slamming the door shut behind him. He swung his weapon swiftly, cutting the head off of the vampire, watching as the dust fell. "See that's another thing. Don't invite vampires into you room?" The kids continued to give him frightened looks, their eyes moving from the dusted vampire and then back to Angel. "Don't worry you're safe now. Well, you will be as long as you don't finish that ritual." He walked towards them and he stopped in his tracks as the three boys backed away fearfully. Then the door was bust open and the rest of the team entered the room, complete with weapons drawn. "It's okay guys. We got here just in time."

His friends just stood there staring at him. "What…what are you guys looking at," he asked tiredly.

"Um…your face Angel…you're still…you know," Wesley clarified for him.

Angel touched his face, feeling the ridges, and then he cursed. "Sorry…I didn't even realize," he said, his face turning back to human form. He turned to reassure the three boys that were cowering on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm not going to---." Two of the boys inched past him, running straight to the door, pushing Cordelia and Wesley aside to run out.

"You're welcome," Cordelia called out darkly. Damn ungrateful jerks. Angel saves their hide and they just leave without even a thank you. Why do they do this again? Oh yeah, to fight the good fight, to save people.

Gunn walked over to Angel, his heart hammering in his chest. "Hey you alright," he questioned, concerned. Angel's eyebrows rose at that question. "Yeah I do care," Gunn stated firmly, answering the unspoken question in his friend's eyes.

"Hmm…really…could have fooled me," Angel responded acidly, dropping his sword down to his side. "Because earlier you couldn't even stand the thought of me touching you. Earlier you had that look that clearly stated that the thought of being anywhere near me would cause you to lose your breakfast. So please tell me another lie Gunn…tell me all about how much you care."

"Angel don't do this…just don't," Cordelia pleaded from the doorway.

"Don't what Cordy…tell the truth," Angel said heatedly, his eyes flashing angrily now at her. His eyes returned to Gunn, ignoring the pained look on the man's face. "There's not a lot of that going around these days." He brushed past Gunn and stalked to the doorway, halting when Cordelia caught his arm. "Let me go Cordelia," he whispered harshly. "I'll meet you guys back at the hotel."

Gunn spun to follow Angel, eager to stop him before he walked away from him. He couldn't let him leave, not like this. Then Gunn felt something hit him in his back, a hot searing pain going through his entire body. He let out a shout and he hit the ground. He rolled over on his side, peering at the source of his pain. One of the students, the one guy who hadn't run out of the room in fear, was watching him with angry eyes holding some sort of wand. Gunn closed his eyes tightly against the pain. He vaguely felt someone touching his arm. Then Wesley was over him, calling his name. He felt Wesley being pushed aside and then it was Angel's voice that was calling to him. He heard the sounds of footsteps running away, but he could barely move his head to see if that really was the guy getting away. He could hear Cordy shouting obscenities out in the hall at the guy. He tried to move to get up, but the pain was too intense. He forced his eyes open and he saw him, leaning over, his eyes filled with terror, his large hands holding his face so tenderly.

"I'm sorry…we need to talk…but I'm not so sure I'm up for it now," Gunn wheezed out, embarrassed when a tear rolled down his face. What the hell did that guy do to him? Gunn groaned again and then his eyes rolled back in his head, giving into the darkness pulling at him.

Angel looked at Wesley, the ex-watcher's face mirroring his fear. "Wesley what's going on…what was that…thing he hit Gunn with," Angel asked anxiously.

"I-I'm not sure," Wesley sputtered, shaking his head. "I'll need to check my sources. The books on Hadean did speak of a wand of some sort, but I thought it was just a conjuring tool. I didn't think it could be used as a weapon per say."

"Well here's living proof of that right here," Angel said icily. Wesley visibly flinched. Angel reigned in most of his anger. "I'm sorry Wes, it's just he's and I'm---."

Wesley placed a comforting hand on Angel's arm. "It's alright Angel," he assured him. "I should have checked this out more thoroughly. Don't worry we'll find a way to help him." Wesley glanced at Cordelia, waving her over with one hand. "Help me get him to the car Cordy. Angel take the sewers and we'll meet you there."

"No…don't---," Angel responded quickly, pulling Gunn more into his arms. Cordelia's eyes widened at Angel's actions and her heart hurt for him. She shared a quick look with Wesley. He too noticed the unnecessary possessiveness of the vampire.

"Angel, we might get there faster in the car and you can't go out into the sunlight," Wesley said patiently, speaking slowly as if he was talking to a small child. "We'll take care of him. Go on Angel."

Angel shook his head in refusal. "I'll help you get him to the main doors and then I'll double back," he said stubbornly. He lifted Gunn into his arms, barely registering the dead weight of the man in his arms. He walked out the door without a word leaving his friends staring at him dumbfounded.

"Wesley did you see how he…he's…oh my god Angel is---," Cordelia stumbled, shocked at the vampires actions. She hadn't realized just how much emotions Angel had invested. She guessed that he was physically attracted to Gunn and she knew he at least liked him as a person but this. He was acting like a man who was…could she even think it?

"He's half in love with Gunn…yes I noticed," Wesley remarked dryly. "Come on let's follow him. We need to get to the hotel."

"But Wesley this is more---," she began again.

"Yes I know Cordy…it's more than we can handle right now but we have too," Wesley interrupted again. "We have to find out what's wrong with Gunn. Then we deal with the 'teenage angst fest' that has become a part of our lives."


	4. Handling the Situation

**Handling the Situation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Angel series except my own.**

Angel ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Any attempt at trying to cease the constant pacing he was doing had not worked. He could feel his panic level rising steadily, his eyes dropping to his watch every couple minutes. _Where the hell were they? They should have been back by now._ The logical part of his mind was reminding him that he got to the hotel a lot quicker than his friends because of a combination of fear and vampire speed.

He couldn't remember the last time he had traveled such a distance so quickly. And because of that he had to deal with the horrible waiting, the not knowing if Gunn was okay or not. He promised himself that he would tell Gunn how he felt as soon as he got the chance. He turned around, his ears picking up shuffling right outside the front door, and then he saw his friends half dragging Gunn across the lobby. They set him on the circular chair and his body immediately leaned on Cordelia.

Wesley immediately dropped his satchel, retrieving the book that he needed quickly, while Angel rushed over to kneel in front of Gunn. He tentatively brushed a hand across the smooth dark skin, drawing back the hand swiftly when Gunn's eyes fluttered open. "How is he doing," Angel asked, his eyes flitting to Cordelia.

Cordelia rubbed her hand down Gunn's arm soothingly and then cradled his head on her shoulder. "He just came too a couple minutes ago but...he's not doing so good," she said shakily.

Angel took a closer look and he understood what she meant. Gunn was shaking uncontrollably and beads of sweat was forming on his forehead. He placed a hand on Gunn's forehead and his fear went up a notch. "Wes he's running a fever and he's shaking," Angel called out fearfully. Suddenly, Gunn pushed Cordelia away from him, turned his head to the side, and began retching on the floor. All the while, Cordelia rubbed his back, murmuring words she hoped was reassuring while she tried to swallow her own nausea. Angel gritted his teeth and stalked towards Wesley. "_Wes_-_answers_-_now_," he ordered, his voice gaining in volume with each word.

Wesley raised his eyes from the book, sighing heavily. "The wand that boy used to attack Gunn released a powerful blast of magicks," he began hesitantly. Angel gave him a look that was impatient. "Yes I guess you already assumed that. Well, for the most part he will be alright. What he's experiencing now are symptoms that are similar to when you're ill with the flu. It should pass in a day or two."

Angel closed his eyes for a moment, letting the good news soak in that Gunn would be okay. "So what you're saying is he just needs to ride this out," he said hopefully, his eyes re-opened and focused solely on Gunn's hunched form. He watched as Cordelia dug in her purse, pulling out a tissue. She then wiped the tissue across Gunn's mouth, her hand still rubbing his back. His eyes returned to Wesley, looking at him expectantly for an answer.

Wesley swallowed painfully. "Yes he will be alright but Angel---," he paused uncertainly. "He will need constant care and supervision. He can't stay by himself. He needs someone to take care of him."

Gunn raised his head from between his knees. "I don't need no coddling," he wheezed, his forehead now sweating profusely. "Just take me home so I can get some sleep."

Angel crossed the room quickly until he was in front of Gunn. "You're not going anywhere," he said firmly. He then knelt to get a good grip under the man's legs and smoothly lifted him into his arms. He was immediately met with protesting.

"Man, what the hell do you think you're doing," Gunn said weakly. "Put me down. Do I look like a girl to you?"

Angel ignored him. "Cordelia do me a favor and go over to Gunn's apartment to pack a bag of clothes for him. He'll be staying here for a while." Cordelia smirked at the curse that flew out of Gunn's lips. "Where's your keys," he asked calmly, looking down into the brown eyes that were glaring back at him.

"Angel I'm serious...I'm not staying in this frigging haunted hotel," he said vehemently, well as vehemently as he could seeing as how his head was killing him. "I'll be fine at my apartment."

"Cordy, just pick the lock like I showed you," Angel told her, ignoring Gunn's protests again. "Try to hurry okay." Cordelia nodded, smoothing a hand down Gunn's arm, before grabbing her purse. Wesley came over to them and dug the keys to Angel's car out of his pocket. He placed them in her hands and she immediately headed out the doors.

"Angel what can I do to help," Wesley asked softly. This day couldn't have gotten worse if he had tried. Once again watcher extraordinaire had fouled up. How could he have missed such an important passage in the book? They had been caught up in the drama unfolding between Angel and Gunn and then they had rushed out so quickly. He didn't stop to check to see if they had all their bases covered.

"You can help me get this guy settled upstairs," Angel answered, shifting the young man in his arms slightly.

"Man are you deaf or something," Gunn said stubbornly. He was beginning to feel light headed, but he couldn't let Angel take on such a burden. "I told you I'll be okay. I don't wanna be a burden to nobody." Even as the words came out of his mouth, his head was already resting on Angel's chest. He noticed that they had already reached the top of the stairs and were heading down the hall. _Oh please tell me that he's not taking me to his room._

Angel cursed softly. "You're not a burden...now shut up," he gritted out. He stopped in front of his room, waiting a minute for Wesley to catch up and open the door. As soon as the door was opened, he followed Wesley inside and gently laid Gunn on the bed. "Wes can you bring me a bowl of cool water and a washcloth from the bathroom," he asked, as he started the task of untying Gunn's laces and removing his boots. He continued to ignore the protesting as he removed the socks as well. "Lift up a little," he said gently, shrugging Gunn's arms out of the heavy denim jacket.

Gunn allowed him to remove his jacket but began shaking his head in refusal when Angel tried to take off his shirt. "What are you doing," he asked dumbly.

"I'm undressing you...what does it look like," Angel replied sarcastically. "You're sweating and you need to remove those clothes. What...are you shy or something?"

Gunn snorted. "Maybe I would rather you see me undressed at a better time, like when I'm not sick as a dog," he commented in an almost flirtatious tone. He felt himself blushing when he saw the shocked look on Angel's face. "Sorry...I-I didn't mean to say that out loud," he said quietly, closing his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

Just then Wesley came back into the room with the bowl of water and a cloth. He placed both items on the small table next to Angel's bed. "What else do you need," he asked urgently.

Angel didn't answer for a moment, his attention completely on Gunn or rather what Gunn had just said. He heard his name being called. "Oh...um...I'm not sure...nothing else right now I think," he said, stumbling a little. "Why don't you go downstairs and wait for Cordelia? I don't think Gunn wants you to be here when I finish taking off his clothes."

Wesley's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon," he said indignantly. "Surely you're not thinking of doing _that_ when he can barely lift his head!"

Angel fixed him with a glare. "I'm undressing him because he's sweating like a pig Wes. That's what you do when people have the flu."

Wesley's cheeks flushed pink. "Right...right you are...sorry," he mumbled. "I'll just be...you know...going downstairs. Gunn, I do hope you'll be feeling better soon." And then he hurried out the door.

Angel rolled his eyes. Then he heard snickering. "What's so funny," he smirked.

Gunn lifted his arm tiredly and threw it across his eyes. "Nothing man," he said, snorting because he was trying not to laugh. Could this day get any worse? First, he gets attacked by Cordelia with her 'share your feelings' thing. Next, when he does spill his guts Angel actually overhears his confession. Then he gets hit with some kind of a magic mumbo jumbo thanks to some college dumbass, which was currently the reason why he felt like hell. And now he was being undressed by Angel, who now knew of his feelings for him as well as realizing that Wesley also seemed to think that their was something else going on between him and Angel besides just friendship. When would the embarrassment and emotional torture end?

"Ignore Wesley...he has a habit of jumping to conclusions," Angel stated matter of factly. "Now come on. Are you going to let me undress you or what? I don't want to have to force you."

Gunn moved his arm to glare at Angel. "Just get on with it okay," he told him, exasperated with the situation. "And watch those hands."

"Yes sir," Angel grumbled as he helped Gunn pull his two t-shirts off. "How could you wear two shirts and a jacket over that in this California heat?" He then reached down and started fumbling with the belt, his hands shaking slightly from nervousness.

"Says the guy who always wears a trench coat no matter what time of day it is," Gunn shot back, closing his eyes again. Maybe if he didn't look at him he could pretend that this wasn't really happening.

"Touche," Angel said flippantly. He finally just gave the worn leather a sharp yank and it broke. He then opened the buttons on the jeans, pulled down the zipper, and eased the denim off Gunn's legs. He then looked down at the crotch area, only because he couldn't help it. Angel swallowed hard because Gunn seemed to be getting aroused.

Angel distracted himself from that sight by gathering the strewn clothing and folding them neatly to place on his dresser. He then folded the comforter down, first asking Gunn to roll over on to his side. Then Gunn was underneath the warmth of the comforter lying on his back. "You're still cold," Angel said aloud, noting that Gunn had started shaking again. He thought of stripping down and snuggling close to the man, but he didn't want to make Gunn any more uncomfortable. Then he saw the shaking get worse and he figured that his friend would just have to get over it. Just as he started unbuttoning his shirt, Cordelia breezed in the door, chattering a mile a minute, hefting a black duffel bag.

"Gunn I didn't know how long you were going to stay so I packed a lot of---," Cordelia rambled but then her speech stopped, her eyes widening. "Um...am I interrupting something?" Her brown eyes moved from Gunn's form on the bed and back to the vampire's face. "Wesley told me that you put him in your room but---."

"Cordelia just stop," Angel growled, rolling his eyes again. He sighed loudly. "You and Wesley can go now. I'll take care of him."

"But Angel I---," Cordeila tried again.

"Cordy, I said I'll take care of him," he said a little more forcefully. "Go on home. Get some rest. I'll see you and Wes in the morning."

"Okay," she conceded. "But you will call me if you need anything right?"

Angel smiled. "Yes I'll call you," he replied, and then added a beat later "mother hen."

Gunn turned on his side, groaning a little in pain. "Look who's talking," he mumbled out.

Cordelia laughed at that because Gunn was right. There was no other person more overprotective than Angel. She waved to them both and then she was out the door.

"Is she gone," Gunn asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's gone," Angel replied, his voice just as quiet as he continued to undress.

"Good," was all Gunn said. He needed to sink into sleep and hope that this day would just end. At least in slumber he could forget that he was currently lying in Angel's bed, the faint smell of the soap the vampire used ingrained in the sheets. He could forget all the embarrassing moments of today, especially Wesley thinking that he and Angel were going to have sex. Most importantly, he could forget the arousal that he had felt growing from Angel undressing him. His last thought before he gave into the darkness was that he hoped Angel hadn't noticed it.

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Feedback is like nourishment to a writer. I hoped you enjoyed this installment.**


End file.
